


Nick & Takeo - #41 - Nowhere

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Tobira no Mukou e [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #41 of 50</p><p>That sun is hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick & Takeo - #41 - Nowhere

The train station was little more than a platform with a bench on it. There was only a little bit of cover out of the bright, unrelenting sunlight, and it was standing far back from the platform, against the building that housed the ticket seller.

Nick shuffled in place, self-conscious. There was no one else on the platform with him, but that didn't matter. He felt like someone was watching him, eyes on him. He could only imagine the scorn from his classmates, an entire universe away, if they saw him now. He felt like he was cosplaying again, and that feeling was always brought about by someone thinking they recognized him.

In town, it was the innkeeper. Thought he was Edward, of course, everyone always did. It could be any number of things, the hair, the stature, the automail, hell even the fact he was wearing a long coat. He didn't dress a thing like him and really, compared to the few pictures that existed of his great-grandfather as a young man Nick really didn't look THAT much like him, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

He was crouched, not quite sitting against the wall. The shade had been steadily retreating all afternoon and now he was huddled into a small corner. Soon enough the sun would pass by overhead and he'd be completely screwed; the only place to find shade would be out of sight of the platform and while the train was SUPPOSED to stop, passengers rarely disembarked at this station so the only hope was that the conductor saw passengers and slowed the train.

There was no telling what time it was. The sun moved just different enough here that he hadn't gotten a handle on it yet, and his digital watch got fried when they came through the Gate. Same with his cell phone; there was something about the Gate that destroyed every bit of electronics that he and Takeo had on them when they got zapped through.

Takeo. Nick sighed, elbows on his knees. He hadn't heard from his friend in so long. There was no guarantee that Takeo was even alive; not that Nick thought he would necessarily do something that stupid to end up dead, but this WAS Takeo. Within three weeks of them ending up here he had set his hair on fire twice trying fire alchemy. But why would Takeo drop off the radar like this?

It was driving him nuts. They were best friends, they told each other everything. They had even been encoding in the letters they'd exchanged a sub-conversation that he really doubted Mustang could have picked up on, given it was a code they'd created a few years ago to pass notes that would be simple nonsense to teachers or students that intercepted them. There was no REASON that Takeo should just up and vanish like this. He was going to have to punch Takeo in the nose when he finally found him.

And depending on the state Takeo was in would depend on with which hand it would be.

His lead here had fizzled out. There was some hint of Takeo having gone to the desert to talk to native Ishbalans, but the community that coexisted within the settlement here hadn't heard of him. So it was back to East City to pick up the trail again.

Takeo better have a DAMN good reason for disappearing, because he was really beginning to hate trains.


End file.
